


Perfect

by Thekawaiiblowfish



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, mention of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekawaiiblowfish/pseuds/Thekawaiiblowfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it comes up is when the couple is about to fall asleep.<br/>“I want kids,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i just watched haikyuu!! in like two days and daisuga will be the death of me and this is so ooc but i wanted to write fluff. keiko is adorable and i love the idea of daisgua adopting.

The first time it comes up is when the couple is about to fall asleep.

“I want kids,” Koushi whispers, and Daichi is a bit taken back but nods into his husband’s shoulder.

“We can start looking into it tomorrow.”

Koushi whispers a thank you, and they both fall asleep.

 

The second time it comes up is a year later after the social worker approves them and they get to meet one of the children the worker says would be perfect for their family.

Her name’s Keiko, and the bright ginger hair she has reminds them so much of Hinata’s and so does her smile. She’s been raised in a tough home, and it breaks Koushi’s heart because she’s only four. He hopes that she gets a good impression, and that she’ll let them adopt her.

“Are you nervous?” Daichi asks on their way to meet her. He reaches over and grabs one of Koushi’s trembling hands.

“I just want her to like us. I want kids, but I don’t think it’s about that anymore. If she’ll let us I want to make her the happiest girl in the world.”

Daichi smiles and agrees; he grips Koushi’s hand even tighter as he pulls into where they’re suppose to meet Keiko.

When they meet her she’s a little hesitant at first but warms up once Koushi surprises her with a teddy bear. Her smile is wide and the surprise in her eyes make Daichi and Koushi fall in love with her. She introduces herself and says that they can call her Kei, and the couple laughs because she’s nothing like the Kei they knew back in high school.

While Koushi and Keiko are playing with some of her other toys, Daichi quickly sets up another visit. They both don’t want to leave, and Keiko doesn’t want them to leave either. They reassure her that they’ll be back soon, and she hugs the teddy bear tight to her chest.

“She’s perfect,” Daichi says on the way home.

Koushi agrees and can’t wait until they can bring her home.

 

After months of visits and piles of paperwork, everything is finalized and Keiko is ready to go home with them. She’s overly excited about going home with them, and all the surprised sounds that come out of her mouth make the couple laugh. It’s like Hinata all over again. She still has the teddy bear that Koushi gave her, and the social worker says she hasn’t let go of it since the first visit.

At first it’s a bit awkward, but they eventually get out of that stage and become the family Koushi always wanted. Daichi is ‘Dad’ and Koushi is “Daddy’, and everything seems to fall into place.

About three months after they officially adopt Keiko, she trips and ends up scraping her knee, and while Daichi is cleaning her up she starts to apologize and begs them not to hit her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to! Please don’t hit me, I’ll never do it again. Please don’t-”

“Keiko, we would never…” Daichi says and brings his daughter into his arms. Keiko tucks her face into his neck and cries.

Koushi is staring at them while trying to find out what to say. He ends up not saying anything; instead he wraps his arms around both of them and tries not to cry.

“Baby, you’re safe with us.”

And later while they’re on the couch watching Princess and The Frog she looks up at her parents and hugs her teddy bear to her chest, “I feel the safest when I’m with you,”

That night Daichi holds Koushi as he cries, “Why would anyone lay a hand on our baby girl?”

Daichi doesn’t answer; he kisses Koushi on the forehead as he feels tear start to form in his eyes.

“I know they said she was raised in a tough home, but-” Koushi voice cracks, and Daichi holds him tighter.

 

The gang meets Keiko on her fifth birthday, and Hinata falls in love with her and swears it like looking into a mirror. (“She’s five you idiot.” “Shut it, Tobio!”)

She instantly warms up to Kei, “We have the same name! Uncle Kei!”

She calls everyone uncle, and Tanaka and Noya love her and swear that they’ll kill any boy that tries to get near her.

Koushi laughs, “I think Daichi already has that covered.”

Hinata and Tobio give her a volleyball for her birthday, and she’s so thrilled that she begs her new family members to teach her how to play. They’re all so smitten with her that they don’t have the heart to say no.

 

It’s the night before a tournament, and Keiko is nervous and curled up on the couch watching reruns of some random show on T.V.

“You should really go bed, sweetheart.” Koushi says, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

“What if I mess up tomorrow? I might miss a toss or my recieve might be bad or-”

Koushi wraps his arm out his daughter, “You are one of the best volleyball players I know. Remember what Uncle Hinata told you?”

“If you don’t always get the first one, ask for one more.” She smiles as they say it in unison.

“Now go to bed. You gotta big day tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” She wraps her blanket around her shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

During the first match of the game, her parents and the rest of her family go crazy whenever her team scores points. Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya are screaming their heads off (“Did you see that spike!? That’s our girl!”), and everyone else is just as impressed with how far Keiko has come.

 

That night her parents treat her to dinner after her big win. She’s all smiles and Daichi can’t help but be reminded of the first picture he saw of her. He was glad Koushi was so adamant about wanting kids, because he couldn’t picture his life without his daughter.

“I don’t think I’ve told you guys this, but I wanted to say thank you. A lot of families looked at adopting me, but most people don’t want a girl from a broken home. You guys gave me a chance, and I just love you guys. Thank you for saving me.” Keiko says, hugging her teddy bear to her chest and kisses them goodnight.

Koushi looks over at Daichi, “She’s perfect,”

He leans over and kisses his husband, “She sure is,”

 


End file.
